space precure
by catcatpuss66
Summary: taiyou akari is an ordinary middle school 14 year old girl till she meets a weird little fox mascot that tells her to be a precure. how will she and her friends coup as cure sun, cure moon, cure star and cure planet? u see if u read it - i know rubbishes summary but i tell u the story will be better
1. 1 cure sun is here

ok this is my first chapter even though some will barely be show till later here are the characters not the cure identity:

taiyou akari a normal girl with pink hair and reddish pink eyes. is 14.

tuski momoko a normal girl with dark blue hair and navy blue eyes. is 14 in akari class.

daisuki lulu (ruru) a normal girl with gold eyes and bright yellow hair. is 10.

hoshizora minako a normal girl with green hair and dark green eyes. is 15 a year older then akari.

no identities yet wait oh yea minako's miyuki/cure happy little sister born a mouth after the final battle. there they have connets to the smile cures but dont know who their are yet. ok thats it for now oh wait mascots are:

rainbow a fox spirit form the space world says rain at the end of her senteces.

taiyou nekoko before real name said she was called chibi-neko is a baby half cat girl born later in the series form a ball of light and akari genes

ok thats it now lets get on with the story (at last)

* * *

a pink hair girl is getting ready in her room gentile singing to herself going 'lala la lala' after geting ready she goes to the mirror to reveal bight reddish pink eyes and is smiling. thein we hear at adult female voice yell

''akari hurry up or you'll be late for school''

''ah mama im coming'' the girl now named akari yelled. she goes down stairs, grabs her lunch and runs out the door.

''man i got to hurry up in the morning''

opening 'lets go space precure'

title 'cure sun is born'

as akari runs we hear her voice in her head not speaking out loud saying

* * *

_my names taiyou akari your normal middle school girl. i live with my mum taiyou hinata and little sister taiyou hikari whos a 2 year old who goes to daycare. i got a friend called tuski momoko shes nice and good at studying im also good but im also good at sports. my favourite sport is swimming and im the top in swimming so that probably be a reason that i love it so much.  
_

* * *

__at school just in time

''phew just in time'' then a voice to a dark blue hair girl said

''akari you got to hurry up more''

''sorry momo-chan i woke up late'' repealed the out of breathe girl.

''ok but try ok?''

''ok'' then they tock their seats as the teacher came in

''ohayo minna''

''ohayo senshi'' repealed the class

''ok lets starts lessons'' she turn her head and Wrote 277 + 423 then said

''taiyou-san answer this question please''

''hai um its 690''

''right good girl'' akari seat down and the lesson when on.

* * *

after school on her way home

''school over at last'' then a strange red ball of light appered and turn into a blood red fox. the fox was pure red with a bit of white at the end of its tail and had light blue eyes. its said in a little girls voice

''ah its a precure-rain yay-rain''

''eh why can u talk and whats precure'' akari said creeping out. her clip thats she always has on her head was glowing pink and yellow. the clip as of a sun.

''eh why is my clip glowing'' then out of no where a man with black hair and eyes

'' good give me the clip and rainbow that useless fox'' the man said. rainbow shouted

''im not unless-rain. im going to get the precures togeter and defeat black hole-rain. dark matter-rain''

''so u know my name huh. well im not going to let you do what you want'' then suddenly akari jump infrout of rainbow

''dont talk to her like that!'' she yelled. dark matter yelled something weird

''madness come here'' a monster that look like a tree appeared. akari said

''now what!?'' then a red and yellow light appeared form her clip and a little mirror case appeared. it had a ribbon with 4 hearts around it. it open to have a mirror on the top bit with 6 small hearts around it. the bottom had a hold the shape of her clip and 2 hearts below. akari just stare at it confuse.

''yay i knew you were a precure-rain. the words should come to your head-rain''

''um'' then something came to her and she yelled

''outer space metamorphosis! nani?'' then a bright yellow and red fire like background appeared. as she flouted in the air she unknowingly put her clip in the hole and the hearts shined then she looked in the mirror and the other hearts glowed and her hair turn bight yellow and her pink-red eyes turned fully red and glowed partly. a contuse of pink,red and yellow turn up on her. she then yelled

''the cure of the sun. cure sun'' then she said

''wait what on earth'' then the monster attract her and she yelled

'' come here powers of the sun. precure sun shine'' a blast came form her and got rid of the the monster with her tired

''what on earth. rainbow you got some expending to do if you would''

''i tell u later ok?''

''ok''

ending song

''skip through space''

* * *

trailer for next episode

akari: ''momo-chan become a precure with me''

momoko: ''eh whats precure''

akari: ''please''

momoko: ''i got no idea what your talking about!''

'' episode 2 cure moon is born dont miss it''

* * *

ok how was that good not just tell me please


	2. cure moon is who?

anoring i almost did once but i delent it by addent sorry about spelling

ok here the episode

* * *

rainbow was floating above a sleeping akari who long pink hair up a a messy pigtail. akari woke up and got ready then she saw her compact mirror she sign but grab it and put it in its case and then clip it to her bag. undid her hair and redid it neatly then grab her clip and put it in her hair. then said

''come on get in my bag'' rainbow did as she was told and akari zip the bag up and told rainbow to not talk at all. then she left with hikari who her mum ask her to take. hikari had short pink hair in pigtails and bright yellow eyes like their mum. akari's eye come form her dad who's dead. she drop hikari at daycare then went to school glad that she wasn't on duty.

opening 'lets go space precure'

title 'cure moon is momoko. the birth of a new precure'

* * *

lunch

at lunch akari went to the roof to eat giving rainbow some then ask

''hey rainbow?''

''yea'' the fox mascot said

''why am i a precure and why am i fighting''

''ah your a precure because your heart wants to protect someone and your fighting an evil man named black hole''

''black hole?''

''yes a dangerous man who trying to destroy the universe''

''eh really''

''yep but to fight him you need your partner cure moon''

''hey do you think my friend tuski momoko-chan is cure moon. i mean her second name means moon''

''maybe i got a weird feeling about her earlier''

''ok we'll see i just hope she not my enemy''

''dont worry the feeling weren't bad''

''thank god''

* * *

after school

akari and momoko are walking home together with rainbow hiding in akari bag when dark matter appeared. akari whispered

''_dark matter''_ while momoko was creeping out

''**eh that guy just appeared out of nowhere akari lets get out of here''** akari just stood there saying**  
**

''you go i got something to do that im not going to let you do because i don't want you to get hurt'' before yelling with her clip in hands

''outer space metamorphosis'' she transformed then introduced herself

''the cure of the sun cure sun'' which left momoko confused

''ehh akari turn into something strange'' then she spotted rainbow who was out of the bag and cheering while flying

''eh a flying talking fox what on earth is going on'' then she saw dark matter create a monster and it attract akari and akari yelled in pain before hitting a tree. the monster then came up to akari and momoko yelled

''no!'' before getting in the way then a blue and Gray light appeared and created a compact mirror that look like akari but had the hole the shape of a crescent moon then she yelled something that confused her more

''outer space metamorphosis'' then her middle length hair turn into a ponytail and her blue and Gray costume appeared and she introduced herself as

''the cure of the moon cure moon'' the monster saw her and ran up to her as she yelled

''the powers of the moon come here. moon shining magic'' and the monster was destroyed as the two detransformed one confused the other smiling

''what just happened'' momoko said still creeping out

''a fight that if we loss will destroy the universe'' akari said

''um... ok'' still confused but just made up her mind to help akari out

* * *

ok so how was that and here's the trailer of the next episode

momoko: so we fighting to save rainbow home and the rest of the universe

akari + rainbow: yes

momoko: um ok

rainbow changes into a human and yells: i going to your school

akari + momoko: ehh

''rainbow has a human form?!. rainbow goes to school! dont miss it''


	3. Chapter 3 rainbow goes to school

ok yes minna akari name comes form daybreak illusion but shies not the same charater and i was thinking off adding anothing cure in the 30 - 40 episodes and she be the only one with a fairy partner but its not chibi-neko here's the characters

cure universe cure who's life force is of the universe so when the universe is hurt she will be too

princess usagi a rabbit who is the princess of rainbows world and is universe's partner

ok hows that that's it for now and remember these aren't appearing till later on with the story

* * *

akari woke up early that morning to meet momoko and talk about precure before school when she saw a girl with ruby red hair and sapphire eyes (her hair looks like tamami's form angel tales but not cats ears instead fox/wolf ears) akari yelled

''who are you!? how you get in here!'' the girl look at her like she was stupid

''man akari don't you recognise me-rain'' said the girl (can u guess who it is-nya)

''oh my god rainbow how on earth are you a girl'' akari yelled again

''ah-rain i got a power to be able to turn into anything i want and i can rewrite memories-rain. so i rewrite the memories of the principle of your school into thinking i was a new student nijirio kitsumi or sumi for short-rain'' (its means rainbow fox which sorts her because her name is rainbow and she's a fox spirit)

''ok ok but try not to say -rain people will get confused'' akari said

''ok'' rainbow or now kitsumi said without the -rain.

''good now come on have you rewrote the memories of my mum?''

''yes i made her belive that i was your friend about to transfer into your school and was staying the night and they think you call me sumi so do so ok?''

''ok sumi'' she replied smiling. they went down stairs and hinata (if you dont remember she's akari's mum'' said

''good morning you 2''

''morning mama/miss taiyou'' they went to the table for breakfast and saw akari's little sister,hikari.

''ah onee-chan sumi-onee-chan'' they smiled then ate before heading to school. akari went to her class while kitsumi went to the principle office. he ask

''yes what can i do for you''

''im the new student nijirio kitsumi''

''oh ok come on i show you to your class room'' they came to a door saying 8-2 and went in. a women who was the teacher said

''is this the new student principle?''

''yes she is go in nijirio-san'' kitsumi saw akari and momoko and smiled leaving momoko confused. kitsumi went to the teacher's desk

''ok nijirio-san introduce yourself''

''konichiwa watashi nijirio kitsumi'' (for those that don't know it means hello my names is nijirio kitsumi) she bowed and seated down in the seat she was told to. akari said to her

''your brave not many transfer student are brave but your a fairy then again'' momoko then got more and more confused thinking

_''what on earth is that_ _girl and akari knows her''_

* * *

at lunch

momoko went to kitsumi and akari and said

''akari who is this girl and how do you know her''

''ah momo-chan you haven't realized yet who it is''

''who is she?''

''she's rainbow remember that talking fox wolf thing'' kitsumi spoke up

''I'm not a thing'' momoko was a little shocked but let it be

* * *

after eating

on the roof where they had just ate. dark matter appeared. the girls yelled

''dark matter!'' kitsumi turn back into rainbow with a flash of rainbow colour light.

''girls transform-rain''

''hei'' holding there clips they activated their compacts and yelled

''outer space metamorphosis'' and tranformed into cure sun and cure moon. rainbow cheer for them as a monster was created and the girls went into battle.

''come here powers of the sun. precure sun shine'' the blast didn't work

''but... why'' sun said shocked standing there shocked when the monster came to her to attract her. moon yelled

''precure moon shining magic' and the attract did something weaken it a bit.

''sun now''

''ok'' before yelling

''precure sun shine'' and with that the monster was gone so was dark matter

''that was harder'' akari said

''yea and it will get harder but we will get stronger''

ending hop throng space

* * *

sorry that i forget the ending last time i will remember it form now on and hows was that and here's the trailer

momoko: hey kitsumi tell us what happen in your kingdom

akari: yea i haven't told me yet all you told me is of why us precure's are here

kitsumi: ok i tell you

''trip back in time the kingdom of space's disappearance''

yea i can't sleep good but its fine right?


	4. Chapter 4 kingdon of space's downfall

ok here a diecalma i haven't done one but it should be ok (sorry i cant spell) chibi-neko

chibi-neko: hai-neko catcatpuss66 doesn't own precure but she owns space precure-nya

good girl -hugs the flying cat girl baby- now on with the story this is going to be hard because i haven't though much

* * *

kitsumi and akari wake up (rainbow moved in with the taiyou's because she doesn't have a family) and got dress and after beackfast headed to school as well as taking hikari to school. akari had swiming club after school that day and kitsumi was going to watch. when they finally got there they were out of breath. they had to run because akari had clean up duty today.

opening lets go space precure

episode name trip to the past! the kingdom of space's downfall!

* * *

after school

the girls including kitsumi went to the swimming pool kitsumi was going to sign up next week after finding out what swimming were. but before they got there a bright light hit them and they were in a cute place that sky was cover in a bright glass with the space out side of it. there was a castle made out of moon stone or what look like that. kitsumi was back in fox form and then said

''girls-rain this is the kingdom of space before it was destroyed-rain''

''eh! really!?'' the two yelled shock that this was rainbows world. then before rainbow answer the sky when black well the crystal cage when black making the whole place dark and unseeable. the girls yelled

''akari where are you'' momoko yelled

''momo-chan ahh!'' akari yelled as something hit her side she grab her clip and compact mirror then transformed making a bight light

''the cure of the sun cure sun'' then yelled a new attack or magic spell

''precure sun light of hope'' making the crystal glow for long anothe to see (cant spell)

''momo-chan transform''

''hai'' and she did with her items

''the cure of the moon cure moon'' then did a new attack of her own

''precure moon shine of love'' the castle began glowing and then shoot a blast of Gray and blue light and it hit the monster

''sun now'' sun uses another new attack

''sun light come to me'' she yelled as a sun nearby gave her light and magic

''precure sun shine shoot!'' and the monster was destroyed and the light came back and took the girls home but the kingdom still got destroyed. the 3 woke up to see kitsumi back in human form and the girls in casual form. they just scared at each other before saying in unison

''what just happened'' and then a ball of light appeared and hit akari...

ending hop through space

* * *

here the trailer for next

akari: what on earth -getting hit and falling over-

momoko: akari! -helps her up and sees the baby flying part cat girl

momoko: nani!?

''a baby-chan is born. enter chibi-neko dont miss it!''

ok like the cliff hanger


	5. Chapter 5 birth of a supernormal baby

ok this is good so far right i got no idea what to do at end but it work sorry that there was no episode yesterday i was ill and to those who think i need to be better i can't help it my stories neter got finish and were nether good and for one i wanted more powers

* * *

a ball of light hit akari causing her to fall over. the ball of light when right through her. then it change into what look like a normal baby except two things. it had cat ears and tail and it had wings. its appearances was like akari only yellow hair with pinky-red ears and tail were black and it's wings were white. it was wearing pink clothes with the t-shirt having a heart on it. it also had a shirt that was blue and that revealed that it was a girl. her hair was up in two pigtails behind her ears. she said

''neko nya'' while momoko was making sure akari was ok

''im find momo-chan but who's the baby'' momoko just scare at akari wondering why she called the little winged cat girl baby a normal child. the baby said

''chibi nya'' akari thought for a second then said

''she just said chibi so her name is chibi-neko'' chibi-neko began flying gigging

''chibi neko chibi neko nya''akari scare at chibi-neko and yelled

''kawaii!'' she took hold of the aoka-chan. momoko wondered what was so interesting about the little baby. chibi-neko flyed out of akari hands and went over to momoko and said

''chibi nya'' momoko scare of her and smiled thinking 'what the problem with this little child she cute' and took her hand and said

''she cute akari and looks like a merge between you and cure sun only with wings and cat features''

''that's true hey chibi-neko say akari'' chibi- neko look at her and began saying something

''aa-kk-aa-rrr-i aakkaarri akaarri akari nya''

''awww kawaii'' the two girls yelled with rainbow just watching (ok who forgot she was there) before saying

'um-rain... um guys-rain ... WILL U TWO LISTEN TO ME-RAIN'' she yelled then the two girls look at her one holding a half cat girl with wings in her arm

''what rainbow'' akari said holding chibi-neko in her arms

''who's going to look after her'' then they saw chibi-neko glow and after she stops glowing her ears and tail were gone and her wings were link to a bag in the shape of a heart. the glow had sent a wave a magic to somewhere the girls didn't know. akari holded the now normal baby and looked at her friends saying

''ok chibi-neko not normal at all and im take her home''

''fine but be careful'' rainbow and akari said

''we will'' rainbow turn into kitsumi and looked at the little kid before they went home. hinata saw them and said

''you 3 are back late why'' this mad chibi-neko giggle and the other 2 to look confused

''mama what are you talking about. how do you know chibi-neko'' hinata looked confused

''what are you talking about akari this is your sister nekoko''

''ehhhh!'' but instead of saying any more they went upstairs to see another room with a door tag saying in japanese nekoko. the two looked at each other and went into the room to see a sky blue room with a pink crib and pink stuff in it. the crib head a animal mobile on top. akari working out what was going on put nekoko or chibi-neko in the crib then the two went to their room.

* * *

the next day

akari woke up to hear nekoko crying and went to see her new sister looking hungry. then saw a little clip in the baby's hand. nekoko holded it up to her and said

''akari nya yyyy-oooo-uuuu-rrr yy-oo-uu-rr-s yours nya'' giving it to her. akari relizing what to do after seeing the clip looked like a milk bottle. she put it in the hold of her compact mirror and said

''here you go nekoko''and a bottle of milk appeared in the kids hand. akari sensed something behind her and saw her 2 year old sister who said

''onee-chan stop playing with nekoko and take me to daycare''

''ok'' kitsumi and akari after breakfast took hikari to daycare. then out of no where dark matter appeared

''great'' kitsumi yelled turning into rainbow akari looked worried

''ether with me new powers without cure moon im useless practically'' but still got out her clip and transformed. she yelled her new power but missed

''precure sun shine shoot'' ''great that didn't work''cure sun scream on annoyance. then out of nowhere a winged part cat baby appeared and yelled

''dd-oo-nn-tt don't hh-uu-rr-tt hurt akari-nya'' then chibi-neko as she called in this form screamed

''**nekopiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!'' **a weird mirror appeared in cure suns hands and a card with the sun mark appeared in the other

''ok chibi-neko i try'' she put the card on to the mirror and its went into it and she yelled

''precure sun burst...'' a blast of yellow light came from the card in the mirror and then she yelled

''sparkle shoot'' she the blast erupted 5 times as strong and hit dark matter with a lot a force but didn't kill him but weaken him. but just before he vanished he hurt akari with bad magic which will cause some problems along with the mirror and card but they went back to chibi-neko not with dark matter. akari detransformed and almost fainted because the attact took a lot out of her. momoko saw her and said

''akari!? what happened?!'' akari just looked at her and said

''its ok momo-chan'' then fainted from the lack of energy. momoko put her hand on akari head and noticed that she had a fever. she saw chibi-neko

''chibi-neko what happened''

''ss-tt-rr-aa-nn-gg-ee strange mm-aa-nn man aa-pp-pp-ee-aa-rr-ee-dd appeared aa-nn-dd and i gg-ii-vv-ee give akari nn-ee-ww new pp-oo-ww-ee-rr power and i tt-hh-ii-nn-kk think ss-hh-ee she ww-oo-rr-nn worn oo-uu-tt out''the little child said working out her words. momoko nodded and when to her's. her mum was a doctor. her dad was a explorer and half way around the world. she took the 2 there and put akari on the bed and said

''akari i hope that you get adjusted to this power soon''

* * *

cliffhanger ok chibi-neko or nekoko wasn't supposes to appear till later but i made up my mind that i'm only doing 26 episodes not all the way to 47 or 50

here's the trailer

momoko: akari why aren't you waking up

chibi-neko: she be-ee-ee-nn been hh-uu-rr-tt hurt bb-aa-dd-ll-yy badly ww-ii-tt-hh with bad mm-aa-gg-ii-cc magic -pointing to akari's arm where the magic spreading though her body-

momoko: no akari don't let it spread

chibi-neko looked down and said: she die at this rate

momoko: nooo! akari!

''akari dying!? black magic does that!? don't miss it''


	6. Chapter 6 ehh! akari dying!

ok anyone shock at what i did last time also the next chapter will be a all star in a way with them meeting a cure group im going to create in the mean while maybe next week im continue this. ok on with the chapter oh yea stop telling me about my work i try ok!

* * *

about a day later

akari still hadn't woke up and unnotice by momoko was a very dark glow on her arm where she had been hit by the dark magic attack the day before. momoko was at school at that minuet and left nekoko (human form with winged clip bag ok tell you later) and rainbow watching her. nekoko said something that rainbow got scared at

''akari bb-ee-ee-nn been hh-ii-tt hit by dd-aa-rr-kk dark mm-aa-gg-ii-cc magic'' rainbow stare at the girl and said

''no way akari! don't let it beat you'' then momoko came in from school and when she heard the words the 2 fairies said she drop her stuff and went up to akari and said

''akari! wake up!'' then she notice that akari weren't waking she got shock and a strange blue light appeared around her and her eyes change form their normal navy or dark blue to sky blue crystal eyes that shocked them both and her hands glow sky blue too and the dark glow on akari's arm became less there and momoko fell to the ground with her eyes going back to normal. the 2 fairies said

''no way/ nn-oo no ww-aa-yy way'' momoko looked up and said

''what just happened'' rainbow told her but also told her that the dark magic still weren't gone

* * *

meanwhile in akari mind akari's pov now

i woke up seeing dark matter and a madness (monster sorry for not saying) i look at my side and didn't fell me space commune (the mirror transformation thing) then i notice that momoko and the fairies weren't there. then out of no where dark matter sent a blast of magic at me and i screamed in pain

''ahhh'' i look at my arm to see a cut now i whimper ''_momoko_ (ok about this she sometimes does it when she's in trouble)_ help''_ i then saw a blue light and it's bought my space commune. i looked at it and grab my clip from my hair and yelled

''outer space metamorphosis'' and there i stood as cure sun

''the cure of the sun. cure sun'' my eyes bright red like fire and my hair bright yellow like the sun. i use my basic attack, a kick in the face (anyone happy?! now!) and kick the madness and when it was still down i yelled

''chibi-neko!'' a bright pinky reddy yellow light mix like thing and a yell

''akari- nya'' that was a baby voice then i heard a more teen voice

''akari'' and there stood a baby cat like flying baby and literally half fox girl (yep mix form in that form she can fight) and a blue hair girl with a ribbon at the end of a plait. tears fell down my face as i saw them. it was chibi-neko , a weird mix between rainbow and kitsumi but i didn't care and most of all momoko

''minna'' i went a hug them and they hug me back. i looked at my precluded sister who nodded then yelled

''nekopi!'' and the space pad appeared (what it's named) and the space cards now with a moon card as well as my sun card.

''momo-chan'' she repiled

''right'' then grabs her clip and space commune and yelled while putting the clip in place

''outer space metamorphosis'' and in her place stood cure moon holding the moon card as i hold my sun card she said

''the cure of the moon cure moon and no one hurts my friend'' i began blushing slightly as she said that but soon recovered (like that i added yuri)

''ok moon lets go''

''right'' then as i holded the space pad before moon yelled

''sun here you go'' the card came and went into place on the pad and i put mine there they merged into one card. a mix between a sun and moon. then i yelled

'' lights of the moon and sun lets go''

''precure sunlight moon...'' the blast came and then i yelled

''blast!'' and a huge eruption of magic followed the first blast and hit the madness and then dark matter destroying both of them. then the girls left and i went back to the real world

* * *

real world no one's pov

akari gentle woke up and the others hug her then a light appeared and a little gray wolf fairy was left

* * *

ok the wolf is a male and main fairy of what will be my new group called jewel precure here are the characters for it their 7 in total the most precures so far

Koukigyoku sara/cure ruby. a blonde haired leader with last name meaning ruby

daisuki Hisui/cure jade a jade haired girl with first name meaning jade. also lulu's 14 year old sister

nanako Emerarudo/cure emerald. emerald green haired girl with first name meaning emeraled

Tanbaku seiki/ cure opal. opal colour hair and full name meaning opal

Zakuruishi kirika/ cure garnet. pink haired girl with last name meaning garnet

sukiyumi safaia/ cure sapphire. blue haired girl with first name meaning sapphire

Murasaki suishou/ cure amethyst. darker pink almost magenta hair. full name meaning amethyst.

fairies

houseki

jewel

twin wolfs with the same name in senses


End file.
